freespectrofandomcom-20200214-history
High Priest
Class special ability - divine path: depending on whether total level of owner’s fire and earth, or water and air creatures is higher, his special draw changes becoming Ra’s or Set’s. Path of Ra 1. Sacred scarab 3/11 - decreases non-magical damage received by it by 2X; X = umber of its neighbors. 2. Sun priest 2/16 - when attacks, deals to all enemy creatures damage equal to owner’s lowest power. 3. Apis 4/25 - every turn gives to owner 1 special power and 3 hp for each other apis on the board. 4. Bennu 5/25 - if killed by enemy card, attacks opposite slot with tripled attack before death. 5. Eye of Wajet - heals to owner and his creatures 1 hp for each revealed owner card and deals the same damage to all enemies. 6. Sphinx 7/24 - when dies, leaves puzzle 0/6. If puzzle was destroyed by enemy creature, sphinx reborns with halved hp. If puzzle was destroyed by enemy spell or ability, opponent loses 3 power of highest element. 7. Ouroboros 6/38 - at the beginning of owner’s turn summons in the nearest empty slot serpent of eternity 2/8. At the end of opponent’s turn serpent dies and heals X hp to owner and Ouroboros (X = its remaining hp). 8. Winged dragon of Ra 6/45 - when enters the game, summons sun stone 0/22 (increases damage from owner spells by 2 and increases Ra’s attack by 1 every turn) in nearest empty slot. Path of Set Ancient crocodile 8/15 - when attacks, skips next turn (digestion)). Serpopard 4/18 - when owner summons special creature, moves in nearest unblocked slot and doubles attack for 1 turn. Anubite 5/20 - when kills creature, summon in nearest empty slot guarding mummy 4/20 with no special ability. Babi 5/21 - when opponent’s power grows, deals the same damage to opposite creature. Curse of chaos - deals to target creature and its neighbors damage equal to their total attack. Simoom - reduces attack of all enemy creatures to 2. They restore 3 attack per turn since next turn. Ammit 9/39 - when any creature dies, deals to its owner damage equal to his power of that element and gives 1 special power to owner. Apep 5/42 - attacks all enemies. Every turn decreases elemental powers of both players by 1. Верховный жрец Классовая особенность: -Божественный путь: в зависимости от того, суммарный уровень существ хозяина какой стихии выше, колода становится либо колодой Ра (огонь, земля) либо колодой Сета (вода, воздух) Путь Ра 1. Священный скарабей 3/11 — сокращает получаемый им немагический урон на 2X; X — количество его соседей. 2. Жрец солнца 2/16 — при атаке наносит всем существам оппонента урон, равный самой низкой силе хозяина. 3. Апис 4/25 — каждый ход приносит хозяину 1 спецманы и 3 жизни за каждого аписа в игре (кроме себя самого). 4. Бенну 5/25 — если бенну погибает от карты оппонента, то перед гибелью проводит атаку с утроенной силой по противоположному слоту. 5. Око Уаджет — лечит игрока и его существ на 1 за каждую раскрытую карту оппонента, и наносит всем врагам такой же урон. 6. Сфинкс 7/24 — после смерти оставляет вместо себя головоломку 0/6. Если головоломка уничтожена вражеским существом, то сфинкс возрождается с половинным здоровьем. Если заклинанием или способностью, то оппонент теряет 3 маны самой высокой стихии. 7. Уроборос 6/38 — в начале хода хозяина призывает в игру змея бесконечности 2/8, который в конце хода противника погибает и лечит хозяину и Уроборосу столько жизни, сколько у него (змея) оставалось. 8. Дракон Ра 6/45 — при входе в игру призывает в ближайший свободный слот солнечный камень 0/22, который каждый ход повышает атаку Ра на 1, и увеличивает на 2 урон от всех заклинаний хозяина. Путь Сета 1. Древний крокодил 8/15 — после атаки пропускает следующий ход («переваривает»). 2. Серпопард 4/18 — когда хозяин произносит заклинание, серпопард перемещается в ближайший незаблокированный слот и до конца хода удваивает свою атаку. 3. Анубит 5/20 — убивая существо, призывает на сторону хозяина охранную мумию 4/20. 4. Бааби 5/21 — когда мана оппонента растет, бааби наносит эквивалентный урон существу напротив. 5. Проклятие хаоса — выбранное существо и его соседи получают урон, равный сумме их атак. 6. Песчаная буря — сокращает атаку всех существ оппонента до двойки. Начиная со следующего хода, она восстанавливается (+3 атаки за ход). 7. Амамат 6/39 — когда гибнет существо оппонента, она наносит ему урон, равный его запасам маны этой стихии, и приносит хозяину 1 маны той же стихии. 8. Апоп 5/42 — атакует всех врагов. Каждый ход поглощает по 1 стихийных ман обоих игроков. Category:Classes